Cruise Away
by 9087
Summary: When Vlad invites the Fenton's on an all expense paid cruise, Danny is furious they accept. Not only will they be going, but he will be dragged along as well. How will Danny react to Vlad's honest feelings and what will happen when the ship sails over the Bermuda Triangle- a direct portal to the Ghost Zone? A Pompous Pep/yaoi VladXDanny story.


**A/N: Welcome to my new FanFiction story, ****Cruise Away****, a Pompous Pep story with adventure! Yay! I don't have all the kinks sorted yet but I do have the basic gist of the story in my head. This is the prologue and written in **_**Vlad's**_** POV, the POV's will switch depending on the chapter, just FYI. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to future chapters, review, favorite, and alert+ :D **

_**Prologue**_

He pulled me, down, crushing our lips onto each other. I kissed back, mutually enjoying the pointless game of battling for domincance, he knew I would win even before he started. I waited for his submission, and when he did, I took full control exploring the entire cavern of his mouth. The boy beneath me shuddered into the more intimate kiss, and I retaliated with more force.

His hands were fisted in my hair whereas mine were trailing down his taut stomach, lower and lower. He gasped as my fingers ghosted over a specifically sensitive spot. I smirked into the kiss and raked my fingernails across that spot in shapes concerning 'X's' and diamonds. I bit his bottom lip elicting a sharp keen from the half breed.

I stopped kissing him, delightful to hear another soft moan escape his bruised lips in annoyance for my sudden departure. I trailed both my hands down his side, then, as my fingertips met the hem of his pants, I slid them down, smirking evilly at the blush covering his face.

"V-Vlad…" Danny trailed off, avoiding my gaze. His piercing blue eyes stared at the wall adjacent to our two, hot bodies, seemingly trying to make his brain think it was more interesting than our situation at hand. I would change that, I would make myself the only thing available for comprehension in an otherwise hazy mind.

I leaned down, pretending to go for a hard kiss once more, but changed my track and bit sharply on the crook of his neck. In a forcing effort to get it to move away, he leaned farther away.

I smirked triumphantly, he looked so young, he looked so cute in this position. Me towering over him, his body racking with shivers of pleasure. His lips slightly parted and his hair quite messy from being molested by my hands. His blue eyes were hooded, his chest bare with rake marks from my nails.

"Yes, my little badger?" I asked innocently. He knew I was feigning it but just shuddered, for I began licking the shell of his ear.

Just as he bucked his hips, I felt him switch our positons, him now on top and me on the bottom. I cocked a brow as Danny's blushing face was now plastered with a devious smirk.

"Well, I decided I needed to do something a bit more…entertaining." Danny chuckled, a breathy chuckle that made the problem in my pants stir. He slid back, parted my legs, and removed my under garments and leaned down.

I closed my eyes in expectation as I felt the warm breath on my co-

"Damn it!" I cursed, for now I was awake. The entire scenario that seemed to have been going well between me and Daniel, interrupted by the waking calls of reality. I grumbled angrily, running a hand through my silver hair.

These dreams were occurring quite frequently now. At least once a week I was plagued by these inappropriate notions of things I could do with the young phantom. In practically all he was in human form and his voice always sent tantalizing shivers down my spine whenever he moaned out my name; first or last.

I shook my head, these thoughts not doing me any good. I was at my breaking point, somewhere hard to reach for a man of my stature and endurance. I staggered from my bed, to the bathroom. I wet my face with cool water, letting it drip off my chin and back into the sink, to then travel down the drain.

This world was so vast, this world held practically 7 billion other humans and an unnumberable amount of ghosts. Millions, maybe at most one billion ghosts plagued this planet. For my status I have met people in all looks, sizes, and personalities. They all were at my ranks (but not nearly intellectual enough for my tastes) and yet almost as powerful as well. But, despite these factors, out of men and women, none called to me quite like Daniel did. And this worried me.

Ghosts had their obsessions, but did Half Breeds also?

The thought annoyed me, simply because I had no answer. There were two half breeds in this world of which could answer the question; me and Daniel. I sighed, now heading into my sitting room where I had forgotten to put out the smoldering flames within my chimney.

I poured myself a glass of high priced scotch, the bottle was labeled 'HighLand Malt Scotch' a bottle worth at least sixty thousand dollars. I bought it on a whim when trying to please a few of my colleges quite a bit ago.

I sat with the icy drink clasped in my hand and stared into the fire, it was late, perhaps even conseriably early morning, for the sky seemed to be lighting up right before my eyes out the window. I exhaled, contemplating what to do. How could I win over Daniel? How could I get my little badger by myself? How could I get a boy so ferociously dominated by school, brat-friends, imbeci-parents, and other ghosts all to myself?

As I watched the sun finally peak it's way to cover Amity Park with the radiant glow it brought forth every day, an idea struck. I smirked, downed the glass and walked smoothly to my computer, which I left convienetly here earlier. Opening up, I began searching in the Google box, immediately finding the result of which I wanted.

All I had to do now was wait until it was appropriate to call the Fenton's, to make this entire ordeal official. It was summer, after all so there should be no problems or obstacles in convincing them to take my…_generous_ offer.

**A/N: There you have it. Hmm, so I want to make all the chapters names go with a theme of sorts…I read a story once where all the names of the chapters were loosely based off of/altered to be names of nursery rhymes. I thought that was cool but I cant come up with anything myself… I'll think of something *ponders***


End file.
